


Reproduction

by Dr_Uni



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Bondage, Breeding, Crying, Daddy Kink, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Mute Gavin, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, androids take over the world, intersex gavin reed, this is really fucked up, use of the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Uni/pseuds/Dr_Uni
Summary: Androids have taken over the world and are now using humans as slaves. People grow old and weak so then came the farms.Y'all think that's messed up but it gets worse. Beware the tags.





	Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at night thinking of this plot, there isn't any really.

Welcome to the farm, where you can breed your own human and pick its genes! We have the top of the line incubators and sperm to choose from. Select from various genes whether your preference is beauty, strength, or even intellect on various topics. You may chose to watch your select humans breed or breed them yourself with your chosen sperm. If you would like to watch the growth of your human you can select between a live video monitoring or taking your incubator home.

* * *

Richard, now looking for enjoyment other than fulfilling his duty as a citizen of the world catching deviant humans, walked into the lit establishment wide-eyed. He knew from the universal archives that humans found enjoyment in having children so processed that he would want his own to study. Android children don't grow so he didn't want that, he wanted to see it live and die much like a plant or a pet. This was going to be a pet for him, taking care of something that would die before he.

"Hello! Welcome to the farm!" the front desk lady said with a smile. She had her hair in a bun and bangs tuck to the right. Richard thought it was going to be automated but since the commodity were humans it was better safe than sorry and less work for him if they had better security. "Are you new or returning?"

"Hello, I'm new." he says brightly as she did back.

"Please send your name and serial number." After a second of blinking lights she raised her hand to the door left of her and it opened. Richard processing her motions then walked through with the door shutting behind him and a door opening in front.

Through that door was a hallway with a touch pad showing selections of males, stats, prices, and words that read 'Tap to Select'. After scrolling through he picked one labeled BR74N 03C84R7 that looked most similar to himself. A panel in front of the pad opened up to reveal his selection. A human male naked on all fours with a glass pump around his penis, tube strapped to his mouth, another on his anus, and arms locked to his legs by metal cuffs. Richard only thought about how the humans here were more captive than the ones used as test subjects that could move around, suffer, or die. He confirmed his selection and it now read 'Breed or Self-implant' and to make sure there were no mishaps during breeding he decided to do it himself. The pump started vibrating an soon some white globs stuck on the glass and the humans moan could be heard through the tube. His penis grew a few more inches inside and he started to shake. He was humping the air and came with a loud grunt. After a while, the last drops of sperm went into the small tube connected to the pump and the vibrating stop as well as the moans. The panels closed and a new door opened revealing a similar room however panel was now behind the pad and a part was open to show a tank filled with white.

The pad read 'Please Select a an Incubator BEFORE Connecting to the Sperm Tank' and so he did. Like before he wasn't sure what he was looking for. So he figured why not get one that he could keep around the house to talk to while waiting for the new life to come out. Surprisingly he found one that was smaller than him that would be easy to fight if they tried to escape and once had a similar job. Even more so they looked male, they were labeled as 64V1N R330, and had a quite a stomach. He picked it once more and the panel behind him open up to his selection in similar confines as the last except flipped up, legs apart with the arms still attached to them, and a vagina facing him at a waist high level. He still had a pump on his penis, he must have sperm as well as eggs then either that or it was to collect waste, the android with his head tilted to the side on looking at the face now leaking with tears and a panicked look in his eyes. He confirmed his selection once more and a tube appeared beside the tank for him to connect to.

As he started to unzip his pants the sound of muffled screaming and sniffing came about with the sudden shaking of metal causing him to look up in anger holding his pants in one hand and smacking the posterior in front of him with the other. He let out a short cry stopping his movement except in the face where he sniffed even more with clear liquid flowing from his nose. "I was going to take you home but now I might not." He said in a sly tone. "You cost a lot to take home since you double for sperm, I could save some money and just watch and wait for 9 months." the sniffing stopped minus the occasional hiccup. He plugged in the tube to his testicles and licked his fingers knowing that he wasn't going to start off his relationship with a ripped hymen causing stress to the  fetus from fighting with him at home. With his scared eyes looking at his fingers as they turned white and went inside him one at a time, middle first and then the index. He moaned at the pressure added to his clit with a thumb, pressing and rubbing around, the moans became cry as the white hand vibrated. "Bet you like that don't you, your getting wetter by the second." His tongue came down to slick cunt to sterilize the area and add lubricant. "You can't wait to be filled to brim with cum and have a my baby can you?" At most he could move his head but he didn't and just kept moaning in pleasure and rocking back at his fingers until they pulled away and slapped back on him, hitting his folds and clit, shaking the penis above it. The sensation made him moan frightening his thoughts on his own sanity at that point. Was it because those were the only feelings he could get now he's been so deprived?

"Answer me!" he yelled as he grabbed the chin covered in dried up tears. He let go for an answer only to wait for nothing and grab again moving head side to side suggesting "No?" and then up and down with a drawn out "Yes." He let go again for the head to move on its own up and down. "Good boy," he lifted his member for him to see "look, now you can get the cock you wanted in you." Teasing the tip at the entrance, sliding to hit the redden clit and slit. Pushing it inside and taking it out and then slowly easing all the way to the hilt. Now they moaned together with their heads back.

Richard put his hand at the man's waist and one a the throat, rolling a thumb over the bump on it and using the other fingers to bring his head back to face him as he started to move. The sounds of slapping echoed in the room with the moans and they got louder as he went faster and harder. "You're so tight, you must have been a slut to be loving the feeling of being pounded." His thick cock was stretching his opening and filling him up inside, the one in the glass started to rise. "You must have been a cum dump like you are now." he said letting himself fall out most of the way to slam back in making the bound man scream and echo into the tube and himself moan as well. "Fuck, you're getting off on being used and pounded like meat." Now he brought both his hands to cup the wet face, "Your pussy is so good! Sucking me dry to get my cum in you." He's pounding now, making the metal clang and the man cry in both pleasure and pain. "What a slutty little whore." He slapped the writhing ass.

Yellow light shines in the eyes through the tears, "You're going to have my baby." he says rubbing the stomach that gets big every time he thrust his cock in. "Do you feel me deep in here, do you feeling the where it's going to grow and kick?" He pulls on a nipple, "After you milk me dry, our baby will milk you." He cups and nips at them while pounding and rubbing his clit, he's glowing red while the man succumbs to the feeling of the repeated intrusions. "Finally, you're being a good boy for Daddy." fucking the swollen pussy on each word. "You're only meant to be used and now only by me." The man feels the sudden erratic abrasions around his walls. "Daddy's gonna fill you up in your cute little boy pussy." The man's moans cutting off with each thrust only to start again. "I'm gonna cum so much in your pussy, in your belly, in your womb. It's going to stay there, and stretch your stomach out." He cut himself off from the feeling of cum building up inside. "Daddy is gonna put a baby in you." The man's eyes rolling back and his hand and feet grasping at the air until an overly heated one threaded itself through. "You're gonna be so full and you're going to be mine when you cum on my cock and I cum into you." he did one final blow to the wrecked mess before him and the wall tightened and clenched on the pulsing member while his own released into the glass, staining it before being sucked away.

"Fuck..." he did a few more pumps, riding out the feeling as they both settled and tired breaths filled the space. He pulled out wiping his cock on the slit and put his pants back on after taking off the tube. He didn't even notice that near the now empty tank there was an instrument to plug up the orifice starting to leak out his valuable chances. He took it in hand and slipped it into the hole and stopped sinking in when it got caught on the end marking his name and serial number. He slap the clit once more gifting him a short cry.

The pad behind him read 'Live Monitoring or Take' showing the price for each option and he pressed on the right. The straps on the mouth and anus unlocked and the tubes moved from them. The pump came off his penis as well and it slipped out hanging down between his legs. The restraints on his arms and legs came together to lock his arms but release his legs. He was pushed up right into standing, naked, afraid, and docile. He hasn't used his legs to stand rather than being on all fours in years, he buckles only to be caught on his back and behind his knees.

"Your going to be a great mother." he looked down at his bare stomach, inflated with warm cum with the feeling he's being dreading for so long that he was going to give birth. He couldn't speak because he hasn't for so long in fear of being prodded it at by a the supervisor's tasers. Richard walked through the white doors elated but keeping a neutral smile.

The female android much like the other one but not showed him a bill, he paid and she raised her hand to show him a thirium blue collar. He put the man down onto his feet keeping an arm under his wrapped around the back and takes the collar. With one hand he places it around his neck and closes it with his thumb and forefinger.

"Thank you for your purchase." waving him out. "Please come again!" The door shuts and an engine starts up.

**Author's Note:**

> Did not realize how long I would be spending on this. Definitely no sequel. Also comment me a job that couldn't be done by a robot or android. I couldn't really think of one. Whattttts the use of human slaves for bots???


End file.
